1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a kimchi storage temperature in a refrigerator, and more particularly to an apparatus for controlling a kimchi storage temperature in a refrigerator such that it is equal to the atmospheric temperature in the winter season.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general refrigerator, kimchi is stored at a low temperature of, for example, about 3.degree. C. after being seasoned by a kimchi seasoning heater equipped in the refrigerator. Due to the storage temperature, the kimchi is continuously subjected to a low temperature seasoning. Where the amount of kimchi being stored is large, however, such a continued low temperature seasoning may result in an acidification of the kimchi before the kimchi is completely consumed.